


Kagerou Daze Obitine edition

by JediOhtaku



Category: Kagerou Project, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Konoha!, F/M, I love KagePro!, I might come back to it, I've kinda given up on this story sorry, Obi-Wan Hibiya!, Satine Hiyori!, Too bad for Obi though...., but probably not, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediOhtaku/pseuds/JediOhtaku
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan had just wanted to spend some time in Mandalore. What they got was a nightmare.Again, constructive criticism welcome ^U^ Also, this is based off of Jin(Shizen no Teki-P)'s popular Vocaloid song, Kagerou Daze, or Days or whatever. It's a really good song, so I'd suggest looking it up if you have't already heard it.





	1. Chapter 1 (so creative I know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroace_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroace_in_space/gifts).



Hibiya: Obi-Wan  
Hiyori: Satine  
Konoha: Anakin

 

It was August 15, at 12:06, when Obi-Wan woke up. After two all nighters in a row, Obi-Wan was exhausted, and had decided to sleep in. He turned over, trying to go back to sleep, but after several minutes, he decided that it was useless. Obi-Wan threw off his blankets, and slipped on his Jedi robe. He opened his door, and came face to face with Satine!   
“Sa-Satine?! W-what are you doing here?!” Obi-Wan cried out, completely shocked at how Satine had managed to get into the Jedi Temple. Then he remembered that he wasn’t at the Jedi Temple. He also remembered that he wasn’t tired from all nighters, he was tired because of Anakin, acting like a stupid child.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had decided to take a vacation, a few days prior, to Mandalore, where they had met up with the Duchess Satine. Since they (cough cough Anakin cough cough) had forgotten to book a place to stay, Satine had invited the two Jedi to stay at her palace. And of course Anakin was teasing Obi-Wan about it nonstop.   
Satine looked at Obi-Wan like he was crazy, “I live here,” she said bluntly. Obi-wan scratched his head,”Yeah, I know…...I just forgot where I was for a moment….” Satine’s face softened, and she started laughing,”You’re so silly, Obi,” She stopped laughing, and took his hand, “Since Anakin’s not up yet, I thought we could take a walk in the park. Won’t that be fun?” Satine’s eyes glowed with excitement. Even though Obi-wan didn’t really want to go to a park, he didn’t want to make Satine sad. “Alright,” he sighed,”But first let me get some clothes on that aren’t my pajamas.”  
A few minutes later, both Obi-wan and Satine were on their way to the park, with Obi-wan walking slightly behind Satine, like her bodyguard. Obi-wan smiled at the back of Satine’s head, as she waved and smiled ‘hello’ to all the citizens of Mandalore. Obi-Wan was just about to start daydreaming what their life could be like if he weren’t a Jedi, when Satine shook him from his stupor.  
“Ah! Obi look!” she pointed to a small black figure on the path,”A cat!” Satine walked over to pick up the cat, when it ran farther down the path. Satine chased after it, as Obi-Wan called after her. He had a bad feeling about this cat. “Satine wait up!” Satine was about to catch the cat when, BAM!!  
Obi-Wan watched in horror as his love’s body was thrown into the air by a passing speeder. People nearby spoke in panicked whispers, and several started to call ambulance. But Obi-Wan knew it was too late; he could already feel Satine’s life force fading. Obi-wan fell to his knees in grief, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	2. Inisde the Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MORE! But usually I won't be updating this fast. Sorry nonexistent fans.  
> Also the "[insert number of years here] before the battle of Yavin" stuff is an inside joke between me and one of my friends. We were trying to figure out Obi-Wan's birth year and we kept ending up at "some number of years before the battle of Yavin." So then we looked up the battle of Yavin and found "19 years after the fall of the republic." So we looked up the fall of the republic and found "19 years before the battle of Yavin." We never did find out what Obi-Wan's year of birth was..........

After that, Obi-Wan couldn’t remember anything that happened. He guessed that he had blacked out, because he had woken up in his bed at the palace. Obi-Wan looked at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 12:06, August 14, 21 years before the battle of Yavin. Wait, that couldn’t be right. Obi-Wan had been sure that the day before had been the 15th of August. Maybe what had happened before has just a dream, a vision of what could come.   
Thinking that, Obi-Wan grabbed his Jedi robe, and ran out the door to Satine. He found her walking up to his room. Obi-Wan pulled Satine into a tight hug, surprising Satine, and the couple other servants passing by.   
“Uh, Obi, as much as I love being hugged by you, uh maybe now isn’t a good time….” Satine whispered, bright red. Obi-Wan blushed as well, and immediately let go.   
“Sorry,” he said embarrassedly, ”It’s just, I had a bad dream where you…….” he trailed off. Satine looked at him curiously, ”Where I what?” Obi-Wan looked her straight in the eye, as he said sadly, ”Where you died,” Satine felt alarmed, since when Jedi had dreams, they normally came true. But she didn’t want to show Obi-Wan that she was concerned. Satine smiled, and took Obi-Wan’s hand, ”I’m not going to die. Not if you’re here to protect me,” Obi-Wan smiled unsurely, ”Yeah……”  
The two decided to take a walk in the park (against Obi-Wan’s wishes). Not long after they started walking, Satine spotted a small black cat. With a start, Obi-Wan realized that it was the same cat from before!  
“Aww,” Satine purred, ”what a cute cat!” She started towards the cat, but Obi-Wan caught her hand. Satine turned back to Obi-Wan in confusion.  
“Obi, what are you doing?” she asked, shaking her hand free of his firm grasp. Obi-Wan’s face was dark,”Let’s go somewhere else.” Satine gave him a puzzled look before answering,”Okay then,”  
Obi-Wan led Satine down an alleyway and into a plaza. As soon as they entered the plaza, a shout echoed throughout the area, ”LOOK OUT!!” Obi-Wan looked up, flustered, to see a bunch of construction poles falling towards them. Before Obi-Wan could do anything, Satine pushed him out of harm’s way. The poles fell, burying Satine underneath them. The people around were murmuring panickedly.  
“SATINE!” Obi-Wan cried out. He ran to the pile, using the Force to lift as many as the poles as he could. When he found Satine, just one look at her told him it was too late. She lay there, in a small pool of her own blood, one of the poles lodged in her chest. Obi-Wan let out a yelp of horror. His hands shook as slowly the scene disappeared from him. It must have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that Satine was smiling.


End file.
